Times Seen by the Sun and Stars
by Aurialis
Summary: Collection of prompts and really short stories. Mostly soma, but has (one so far) other pairing.
1. To hell with it

Maka looked at her best friend out of the corner of her eye. He had hat-hair, wet locks spiking up crazily as Soul shook his head like a soaked dog. Turning away before his red eyes noticed her looking, she grumbled to herself in annoyance.

 _Why did he have to be so cute?_

She sighed and started taking off her coat, ignoring Soul's struggles in pulling off his wet hoodie. When his struggle became too great to pretend she didn't hear, Maka turned around and helped Soul free, the two causing a bit of a scene with the struggle. Somehow, they ended up closer than she ever intended, his face inches away from hers.

 _Oh, to hell with it._

Maka leaned in and they were kissing, right in the middle of her foyer. The boy's arms crept around her waist, lips eagerly returning the favor after a bit of confusion.

It was clumsy and sweet and perfect.


	2. Pining looks

"There's no point," Maka sighed, slouching against the hard plastic back of the booth seat.

Liz rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration as Tsubaki patted Maka's shoulder gently. "Why are you so sure it's hopeless? You two are best friends after all, you know he loves you."

"As a friend Tsu! To go out with someone, you have to like them more than that. And in other ways too," she protested, blushing strongly on the last sentence. "Why would he pick me when there are girls like Blair throwing themselves at him?"

"C'mon Maka, Soul's not like that. You know he's not so superficial," comforted Tsu. "Soul's not going to date some girl that he barely knows, no matter how pretty she is. He's going to date someone he truly likes."

"Besides, we all know that dork is nowhere near as dumb as he used to be. He's not going to ask anyone, besides you, just to pretend to be cool," Liz scoffed.

"Thanks guys, you're sweet," smiled the shorter blonde, the painful-looking expression added to by glassy eyes.

….

"You're shitting me, right?" BlackStar asked in disbelief, blue eyebrows flying skyward. "That's it - he's shitting us Kid," he stated firmly, annoyance displayed for all the world to see as he turned to Death the Kid.

"As hard as it may to believe, I have to disagree with you Star," sighed Kid, rolling his eyes.

"Can you two stop talking 'bout me like I'm not here?" Soul ground out, irritated with his friends' words when he was trying to have a serious discussion with them.

"But Maka's completely in love with you!" Star screeched, only to be nearly tackled by Soul.

"Shut up! I don't need you screaming your delusions for the whole street to hear!"

"You're the delusional one!" exclaimed the blue haired boy. "It's so friggin obvious!"

"BlackStar's right," Kid assured Soul. "Maka's just as in love with you as you are with her."

"But what if it doesn't work?" the red-eyed guy asked miserably. "You know how she is about dating and stuff 'cause of her dad."

"Soul, Maka doesn't expect you to be perfect. We all know you're not, unlike me," BlackStar grinned cheerfully. "You'll be fine."

Soul groaned in frustration and annoyance, his hand automatically going to run through his hair. "You two are absolutely useless," he sighed sadly. "So what did you do to prove your godliness this weekend?" Soul asked Star, clearly attempting to change the conversation. Kid scowled at him, but his protests were overwhelmed by BlackStar's energetic boasting.

…

Maka raced ahead of her classmates, the chilly morning air stabbing her lungs with each pant. As the blonde threw herself across the finish line, she nearly collapsed on the packed red dirt from exhaustion. Dragging herself to the side of the track, Maka managed to give Meme an exhausted grin, who had been the one to time her on the new track. She took the offered water bottle from the younger student and asked, "Time?"

"Eight minutes," chirped Meme. "The distance was a mile and a half."

"Thanks," Maka gasped, moving past the other girl to jog slowly to slow her breathing.

…..

Soul was suddenly forced to consciousness when a lightning bolt flew through the window behind him shattering the glass and sending miniscule shards flying everywhere.

"I would greatly appreciate Clay, if you absolutely must pass notes, you did it in the principal's office," the teacher, a dark-eyed woman, said coolly. "I'd more than happy to give you a pass."

Said student licked his lips nervously and shook his head, face burning from the embarrassment of being caught and simultaneously paling from fear of punishment.

"Are you sure?" the teacher questioned, eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "Alright, then. You should all be on page 564," the woman reminded the classes in her regular clipped tone.

Rolling his eyes, Soul leaned back in his chair, glancing through the broken window outside, the training fields far below. He chuckled to himself, knowing that Maka'd be mowing down the miles easily, probably beating all the other meister girls. The boy's grin sobered though, at the realization of his train of thought. "Stupid," Soul muttered to himself, "stop thinking about something hopeless." Despite the self-scolding, the white-haired boy didn't budge an inch, his gaze forlorn.

…

Maka brushed her bangs out of her face, having come to a full stop. Sucking in a deep breath, she stood and stretched her arms, the muscles loosening from the exercise. At the sudden boom of thunder, Maka looked around in confusion, for the sky was clear turquoise. Shrugging her shoulders and waving it off as part of the normal strangeness around the school, the girl spotted the tower where Soul was studying. Maka smiled fondly to herself, knowing exactly what level of bored he'd probably be right now. Her smile soon dimmed, "Why do you keep loving someone who's never going to like you back?" Maka chided herself, words scolding but voice cracking with remorse. Regardless, the blonde continued watching the tower, waiting for something, anything.


	3. At the ball

Entering the ballroom, Kim beamed at the crowds that milled below, pouting a bit at the lack of reaction she got. Regardless, the pink-haired girl flounced down the marble steps in her sleek silk dress, pink hair coiffed and permed to perfection. She flitted among the other party-goers, a social butterfly in her climate. Before long, Kim noticed a tail following her, a man dressed in an ostentatious suit with the most ridiculous hair of anyone here, which was really saying something.

Glancing behind herself as she scurried away from him, Kim accidentally bumped into someone. Turning around, the girl's eyes widened as she took in the beauty before her. The woman was tall and elegantly dressed, her mermaid ballgown covered with flames reaching up the skirt, dark hair brushing her bare arms gently. Kim smiled and gently took the woman's hand, which was unintentionally offered, pressing her lips to the lady's strong but delicate fingers.

"My apologies," Kim said, smirking internally at the idiot's yelp of indignance in the background, a warm feeling welling up in her chest at the light blush that colored the woman's cheeks. "My name is Kimial Diehl."

"I am Jacqueline Dupre, but you can call me Jackie. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, and I'm Kim," she replied with a beam.


	4. Fluffy, slightly tipsy dancing

Maka's legs hung over the end of the couch, head in Soul's lap as they watched Kitchen Nightmares together, a couple of beer cans on the coffee table. His fingers lightly ran through her hair, bringing a smile to the girl's face. As a commercial came on, he moved to get something, gently settling a pillow under Maka's sleepy head.

When he came back, the commercial was playing some classical music, probably as some kind of punch line. Soul took Maka's hand to pull her up so that the boy could insert himself back into his niche. Surprising him, she pulled herself all the way to a standing position, both of them on their feet now and chest to chest. Her sleepy eyes looked at him dazedly, both of them smiling at each other softly. Maka's arms came around Soul and he hugged her back, the two of them rocking in place, slowly shuffling in circles around the living room to a soundtrack of Gordon Ramsey's shouting.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too Maka."


	5. Laser tag

Maka glanced around the edge of the wall, scanning carefully for a hint of where her opponent. There was a sudden blur, nothing as revealing as a glimpse of his skin or hair, but enough for her to be sure. Keeping the spot in her mind's eye, Maka twisted around the edge of the wall, aimed, fired, and disappeared back behind it before a minute had even gone. A low chuckle ran through the arena.

 _What? Not again?_

"Missed, Maka," her opponent laughed as she swore under her breath, moving to a new hiding place covertly. She couldn't risk him knowing where she was. And this had been such a good spot too.

"How long are you two gonna take?" Maka heard BlackStar whine in annoyance, only to be shushed by Tsubaki.

Glancing around a tree, Maka's eyes widened when she saw Soul looking right at her, eyebrows raised with just as much shock. She pulled her gun up and aimed, pulling the trigger way too fast but grinning with satisfaction when she saw his blinker light up and stay on. To her surprise, Soul was smirking. Looking down, she saw a similar red light glowing on her chest.

"Oh come on!"


	6. Maka meets Soul by punching him

"And then you know what the idiot said?" Maka demanded, fists clenching at her sides with anger, face burning with embarrassment.

"What did he say?" asked Tsu in concern, beautiful gray eyes filled with concern and worry about her friend.

"How can you say that about women, when your father-" she started, arms flying… until they hit flesh. Whipping around, Maka turned to see a teenager about their age, one hand cupping his jaw tenderly, strange red eyes flaring with annoyance.

"Hey! What did I ever do to you?" complained the teen, blood welling up on his lip where Maka's punch had caused him to bite it.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized, hands hovering worriedly but not coming nearer due to the suspicious look he was casting her. "Oh come off it, I'm not going to hit you," grumbled Maka, moving closer to examine his jaw. "You'll be fine. Do you want help going to the nurse's office?"

"No, I'll be fine," the guy said, disgruntledly walking past her down the hallway. "You'll probably just hit me again for walking too fast," she heard him mutter as he speed-walked away.

"I didn't do it on purpose genius!" Maka shouted after him in annoyance, ignoring Tsu's mild amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," he tossed over his shoulder, face twisted to try and hide the hint of a smile on his face. Rolling her eyes, Maka turned back to Tsu.


	7. Thunderstorms

Another boom of thunder rattled Soul's teeth, making it as feel as if his very bones were being shaken alongside the window panes. He gritted his jagged teeth as another flash of light illuminated his dark room, preparing for the sound of warring clouds to hit his ears again, despite how loud his music was. Eyes twisted shut, the boy didn't notice Maka until she tapped his shoulder gently in greeting, startling him badly nonetheless.

Pulling his earbuds out, she said, over the noise of the rain and thunder, "Come into the living room, it's quieter there."

Numbly, Soul stood and followed her to the living room, her warm hand in his keeping him grounded enough to prevent him from jumping at every flash of lightning and clap of thunder, though Soul still flinched. Together, they collapsed onto the couch, Soul facing the inside of the couch as Maka curled around him carefully. Her steady heartbeat and warm breath on his back was calming, Maka's warm arm soothing Soul as always. The two fell asleep to the thunder, the pair waking up around midday with sunlight shining through the window, the world smelling damp and clean.


	8. What happened at the dance

"Makaaaaaaaaa."

Rolling her eyes and the whine, she turned towards Liz and asked exasperatedly, pretending she didn't know what her fellow blonde was going to ask, "What Liz? Do you need help on a problem?"

The taller girl leveled her a look that expressly stated, "Are you _kidding_ me?"

Maka feigned ignorance and growled, "If you're not gonna say anything, then why do you keep calling my name?" Maybe if she pretended she didn't know, then Liz would spare her? Maybe?

The other girl glared at her and ordered, "We are going to Deathbucks after school and you are going to tell us everything."

"Who is we?"

"Me, you, and Tsubaki of course," Liz answered, pulling out a nail file and ignoring Maka's protests.

Face in hands, Maka turned around with a sigh of defeat, knowing she would just have to stand strong that afternoon and hope to weather the storm.

.

"Well? What happened?"

"When?"

"Last Friday at the dance!"

"Um, we came, we danced, and then we left? Just like everybody else?" Maka said quizzically, growing unnerved by Liz's doggedness in this interrogation.

Even Tsu was starting to give Maka an annoyed look, worrying the girl. If she didn't have Tsubaki on her side, Liz would be free to wheedle her for hours, if not days.

Growling, Liz sat back and glared at Maka, causing the girl's metaphorical teeth to grow bared. Why was this any of their business anyway?

"I don't know what you're talking about, and since I have to do homework and study, I'm gonna to home." Striding out of the cafe, Maka ignored Tsu's pleas for peace and Liz's haughty frown, stomping all the way home.

As she threw open the door, Soul called from the living room, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sighing, Maka leaned into the offered hug, cheek resting on her partner's chest. "Liz feels like she needs to know everything, and it's really frustrating when she doesn't take no for an answer."

Soul's arms pulled tighter around the blonde, comforting in their familiarity. "We can tell them if you want to, or is dating me really that bad-"

"No! That's not it!" she vehemently protested, eyes wide with worry as she looked up at Soul. Sighing, she pressed her forehead against his chest and said, "I just don't feel ready yet, y'know?"

He grunted in agreement, the air startled by the beeping oven. Glancing over his shoulder, Maka saw a small cake ready for them. "Soul…" she breathed happily, hugging him tightly, "thank you."

"Mhm."


End file.
